


[Vid] War Baby

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [24]
Category: Gods and Monsters (1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Frankenstein imagery, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Wish I could see you once again, just to remember that it was true.





	[Vid] War Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



> Music by Tom Robinson; vid length: 4:05
> 
> I've been wanting to vid this film to this song ever since I first saw it; thanks for giving me a deadline to work to so I actually did it.

[War Baby](https://vimeo.com/254111267) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
